The present invention relates generally to swimming pools or spas and, more particularly, to a skimmer door assembly which seals and closes off the sidewall opening of a pool skimmer to prevent water from entering the skimmer during the off-season when the pool is closed.
Skimmer devices are used in the sidewalls of swimming pools, whirlpools, hot tubs, spas, etc. to allow surface water to be drawn off by a pump, filtered, and then returned to the pool through a return port. When the pool is closed during the off-season, it is often preferred to maintain a level of water in the pool for structural purposes. In such cases, it is necessary to close off the skimmer to prevent back flow of water through the skimmer conduit to the filtration equipment so as to prevent damage to the pipes and filtration equipment due to freezing during the cold winter months.
Existing systems sometimes employ a cover plate and a gasket frame fitted between the sidewall and cover. It is necessary to physically remove the skimmer face plate from the skimmer and pool sidewall in order to install the gasket frame therebetween. This requires extra labor and expense which may cause the average swimming pool owner to choose not to employ such a system. The plate may also cause leakage if not properly installed.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies in prior skimmer sealing devices by providing a skimmer door which is much simpler and, less expensive than prior skimmer door designs. The skimmer door of the present invention does not require the extra gasket frame and is much more reliable and easier to install. Furthermore, the cover plate of the present invention cooperates with the face plate of the skimmer with a single track seal to provide a much better seal. The skimmer cover door is easy to install and slides and mounts easily with respect to the skimmer plate, unlike other skimmer doors which snap onto a plate, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,538, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The door is suitable for use as original equipment used when the pool is initially built, or it can be easily retrofitted into an existing pool construction.
Thus, it is considered desirable to provide a skimmer door assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties and others while providing a better, more advantageous result.